


Sisterhood

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Classism, Emira is a great sister, Emira takes care of Amity, Emira's the best sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fever and Vomiting, Fighting, First Dates, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Hurt/Comfort, I updated this to teen because beyond chapter 2 some heavy and slightly sexual stuff is discussed, Makeup, Mentions of Gay Disaster Amity Blight, More hurt/comfort for the soul, Nightmares, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Periods, Preperation for Date, She really, Sick Amity Blight, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sisters, The Blights Are Terrible Parents, The Talk, The twins try their bests, This may just give you diabetes, five plus one trope, girl talk, homophobia if you squint, loves Amity, mentions of drugs and alcohol being used by teens, really - Freeform, stomach bug, talk of sexual activities, unexpected periods, yayy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Five times Emira was a good sister and the one time Amity was a great sister.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 51
Kudos: 668





	1. The Unexpected Crimson Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was inspired by the one time I called The Crimson Waste, The Crimson Wave. That would have been a very different season 3.

Emira watched her little sister walk into the Blight manor after school on a Thursday, head hung and her feet dragging.

“Hey Mittens,” she spoke as Amity passed, startling the younger witch from her thoughts.

She blushed, then glared at Emira.

“What do you want, Emira?”

Normally, Amity probably wouldn’t have given her the time of day. Emira was shocked when she actually responded. 

“Can I not just check up on my little sister?” Emira asked. Amity rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine,” she grumbled. She turned to walk away, and that’s when Emira saw it. Despite the fact that her tunic was pulled down about as far as it could go, Emira could see dark red stains running along the inside of Amity’s magenta tights.

“Clearly not,” Emira said, a smirk on her face. She wasn’t about to be a bitch about this, but she was happy to make Amity think she was going to. Amity stopped dead in her tracks, hands rushing to yank her skirt down even more.

She didn’t say anything, just stood there. Emira watched as she started shaking.

“Hey, hey, calm down. What happened?” Emira walked over to her, placing a gentle hand between her shoulder blades. Amity mumbled something Emira couldn’t hear. “What was that?” she asked.

“I got my period at school!” she screamed. Emira cringed, thankful that their parents weren’t home. Emira moved her hand to Amity’s shoulder, spinning her around to face her older sister.

Amity’s face was stained with tears, she noticed. Emira brought a hand up to her face to wipe them away.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help you out. Just take some deep breaths for me. In and out, that’s it, it’s okay.” Emira gently coaxed her through the breathing exercises they had been doing as long as she could remember when Amity would get panicked and scared. 

Soon Amity was calmer, and Emira took her bag from her gently and led her up the stairs. She took her into her bedroom and then into her private bathroom, setting her bag down on the way through.

She helped her up onto the counter, just playing with her hair for a moment while she calculated her next move.

“A few kids saw… they laughed at me,” Amity whispered, trying to blink away her tears.

Emira felt herself grip Amity’s hair tighter.

“Well, they’re just assholes. Ignore them, this was out of your control,” Emira said.

“But I’m a Blight. I ruined our image, walking around with blood on my tights.” The tears were back. Emira couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Amity like this. It hit her after a second that she didn’t see her in her vulnerable moments because Amity didn’t trust her. Not after all the relentless teasing she put her through over the past five years.

Emira decided that she was going to change that. She pulled Amity into a hug, stroking her hair and rubbing her back up and down. 

“Forget the name. This wasn’t your fault, okay?” she smiled to herself. “You’re Amity. Since when do you care about pleasing our parents?” She heard Amity sniffle. “You’re the girl who reads to kids at the library every week, and who sells human collectibles with Eda The Owl Lady after school on Fridays. You’re the girl who's best friends with a human who’s training to be a witch and the girl doesn’t care that her parents don’t like the friends she chose for herself. You’re the person who gives kids candy at the park just to spite our parents. Who cares if something happened that you couldn't control and they get mad about it? I’ve got your back, I promise. And Edric does too.” Emira didn’t realize that she was almost crying too. She quickly blinked away the tears.

Amity brought her arms up and hugged Emira back, burying her face into her shoulder. They sat like that for what felt like hours but was actually only a few more minutes.

“Can you get me some tampons now? And some clean clothes? Everything’s wet and stained,” Amity asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, of course,” Emira said, pulling away from the hug. She lightly kissed Amity’s forehead and pulled down her hair as she left, causing Amity to roll her eyes but she was smiling to herself.

She came back with the clothes and Amity hopped into the shower, Emira taking her stained ones to throw away. They were stained beyond repair and she doubted Amity would be okay with going to school in stained tights, even if they were clean. She chucked them into the downstairs trash can where nobody would see them but they would get thrown out.

Edric came up beside her as she left the kitchen, a bar of chocolate and can of soda in hand.

“I heard crying, you good?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Yep,” she said, popping the p.

Edric raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s fine, seriously. I’m just going to take these to Mittens.” She winked at her brother before walking past him and taking the stairs two at a time.

She left the candy bar and soda on her bed, hearing the shower turn off and waiting for Amity to finish. Soon she emerged in fresh clothes. Her face brightened when she saw Emira holding her favorite drink.

“What, you think I was just going to leave you?” she helped Amity into the bed, pulling the covers up around her and handing her the candy and soda. She grabbed her crystal ball and sat down next to her.

“Uh, kinda,” Amity muttered, slowly pulling the wrapper off the chocolate bar.

“Well, I’m not. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, Mittens.” she slid an arm around her younger sister, pulling her into her side as she flicked through the channels on the crystal ball.

Amity didn’t say anything, but she was smiling, and Emira took that as accomplishment enough. 


	2. The Stomach Bug

Emira didn’t have any classes with Amity, but she did have lunch with her. A lunch in which she used to tease her on days when she decided she deserved it. She may be trying to be a better sister, but she was more inclined to act like a guardian devil than an angel.

Today, however, Amity was acting… odd. She was dragging her feet much like she had done two weeks prior when she came home from school covered in blood. She looked paler than usual and her eyes were dull.

Emira leaned over, jabbing Edric in the ribs.

“Hey, ow, what was that for?” Edric rubbed the point of injury, setting down his sandwich. She simply pointed over at Amity where she was sitting with Luz, Willow, Gus, Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus. She had her head propped up in her elbows and her lunchbox was sitting in front of her, untouched.

“Does Mittens look off to you?” she asked. Edric studied her for a moment before nodding.

They continued to watch Amity closely. She clearly wasn’t doing well, but nobody at her table seemed to notice. She almost fell asleep twice, her eyes were hazy and clouded. They could tell her breathing was labored even from halfway across the cafeteria. A red blush was slowly working its way across her cheeks. Usually, Emira would have teased her for it, as most often her blushing was associated with her oh-so-obvious crush on Luz. But now it didn’t seem to be triggered by that. She was hardly paying attention to anyone or anything around her.

Emira became even more concerned when Amity suddenly shot up from her chair and raced out of the cafeteria, leaving her lunchbox still full of food and her schoolbag behind.

“You saw her right?” Edric asked. Emira nodded.

“I’ll text you when I find out what’s going on,” and with that Emira stood up and followed Amity out. She left the cafeteria, looking up and down the hall and catching Amity disappear into the nearby girls' bathroom. She followed.

Emira pushed the door to the bathroom open and was met with the sound of choked sobs and awful retching. 

She and Amity were alone and Emira tiptoed over to the stall her little sister was hunkered down in. She found the door unlocked. She raised a hand and rapped her knuckles on the door anyway.

“Mittens? Are you okay?” it was a stupid question, but she asked it anyway. She knew that Amity wasn’t okay.

“Go away,” she heard Amity’s strangled response come from the other side.

Emira leaned back, bracing herself against the sinks. They snapped at her, but she didn’t care.

“Not happening, sis.” Amity continued to throw up and Emira never got a response. After too much time had passed for Emira’s liking without Amity’s body seeming to let up on her, Emira pushed the stall door open. She lowered herself to the ground, helping Amity to her hair out of her face while she rubbed her back.

They sat there for what felt like the rest of their lunch period. Emira was sure it hadn’t actually been that long as the bell had yet to ring, but she didn’t know for sure how much time actually had passed. Some modicum of minutes.

Amity fell back into Emira’s chest after she had coughed up the last of her stomach’s contents. Emira only then realized that Amity had woken up late that morning, being so late in fact that she had been forced to skip breakfast. Most of what she had brought up was just stomach water and bile.

Emira soothed her gently, stroking her hair out of her face and rocking her as they sat on the bathroom floor. Her face was red and she was sweating as she panted, but focusing on Emira seemed to help her calm down.

“You could have just told somebody that you weren’t feeling good, Mittens,” she said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She reached for her bag, pulling over her water bottle and unscrewing the cap. She helped Amity sit up enough to take a few sips before Amity pushed it away.

“I know,” Amity whispered, clenching her eyes shut and trying to fight off tears. She hugged her stomach and Emira placed her hand over her forehead.

“You’ve got a fever, Amity. Come on, I’ll take you home.” She gently gathered Amity into her arms. Amity’s eyes widened at this.

“No! What about school! We still have three periods left!” She was starting to panic again. Emira hushed her, stroking her hair some more and continuing her rocking.

“You’re so far ahead of your class it won’t matter. Mother and Father are on business. It’ll just be you and me. There’s nothing to worry about.” Amity didn’t protest anymore, even though she looked like she wanted too. She was just too tired. Instead, she buried her face into the crook of Emira’s neck and let her carry her out of the bathroom.

As she walked, bag over one shoulder and Amity in her arms, she summoned her scroll and lifted it to her ear to call her brother.

“Hey. You still at lunch?”

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Amity’s sick. She was throwing up in the bathroom. I’m taking her home. Grab her lunchbox and schoolbag and bring it home with you after school. Oh, and tell her friends where she went! Just say she went home sick and leave it at that, no need for details.” Emira walked as quickly as she could, intent on getting Amity home as fast as possible. She needed rest and more fluids, she was sure of that.

Titan, why did the Blight Manor have to be so damn far away?

“Okay, I will. Just take care of her and I’ll see you after school.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Emira put her scroll away, finally reaching the road that would lead to the manor after her shortcut through the woods.

She heard Amity let out a small whimper.

“It’s okay, Mittens. We’re almost there.” She pressed a light kiss to Amity’s head.

She finally reached the manor, using some pretty advanced magic to unlock the door before kicking it open. She kicked it closed behind her and carried Amity up to her bedroom.

Emira laid Amity down on her bed, watching as the younger girl curled up into her favorite fuzzy blanket. She felt more relaxed having Amity in her room. The bed was much larger, a queen-sized, while the one in Amity’s room was barely a twin. It had been fine for a seven-year-old, but now at fourteen, it was just uncomfortable most of the time, especially when she was this sick. 

Emira bit her lip, trying to decide what to do.

She got up and went into her bathroom, wetting a washrag with cold water and bringing it back out to Amity. She laid it on her forehead, hoping to cool her off and bring her fever down. Next, she pulled off her boots, setting them down neatly on the floor.

“You wanna change into pajamas?” she asked the sick girl. Amity shook her head with a whine.

“Okay, that’s fine. Just lay here and try to get some rest.” she pulled out her water bottle again, twisting off the cap and lifting it to Amity’s lips. “Here, take a few drinks for me. We gotta replace what you threw up.” Amity complied, gulping down the water much more eagerly than she had back at the school.

She eventually pushed it away though and curled back up, not really making an effort to cover her body with the blanket, just latching onto it and hugging it to her body, laying her head on top of the soft fuzz.

Emira moved to lay on the bed next behind her, pulling out her scroll and just pressing random buttons. After a few minutes, she grew bored of that and Amity rolled over and pressed her face into Emira’s thigh.

“Get some sleep, okay? You need it,” Emira told her, idly playing with her hair and trying to coax her to sleep.

“M’kay,” Amity mumbled, nuzzling into Emira farther. Emira smiled at her softly before the moment was ruined by an incessant buzzing coming from her scroll. She glanced over, finding fifteen texts from Luz Noceda. Emira scrolled through them for a moment before deciding not to reply, letting her brother handle it. She laid down too, wrapped Amity into a full embrace and falling asleep soon after Amity had herself.


	3. The Sisters' Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have mentions of sexual activity! You have been warned.

Emira was going through her vanity one day, sorting through expired products and patch testing new ones, when she remembered something she and Amity had used to do when they were little. They had called it The Sisters Club, and it essentially had just been Emira practicing makeup on Amity. They had been ten and eight and since their parents had just made her forcibly remove Willow from her sister’s life, having her cool older sibling play with her had made Amity happy.

She was surprised by a knock at her door.

“Emira! Emira! EMIRA!” Amity wailed, coming into the room and promptly throwing herself down onto Emira’s bed.

“What is it?! Are you hurt?!” Emira went into big sister mode, setting down the eyeshadow she was toying with and rushing over to Amity’s side.

“Luz just asked me out on a date! As in a romantic date! Tonight! She wants to take me out to dinner!!!” Amity threw herself back onto the bed so dramatically Emira would have thought Edric had learned a new illusion spell and was trying to trick her.

“Seriously?! That’s great! Why are you crying?” Emira was excited for her sister, but she didn’t understand why she was so upset.

Amity buried her face into Em’s pillow.

“I have nothing to wear!!” she sobbed. Emira giggled.

“That’s all? Why didn’t you say so?!” Emira grabbed Amity’s wrists, pulling her off of the bed and dragging her into her huge walk-in closet. She started sorting through her clothes, going towards her older clothes at the back. Amity watched her, wiping her eyes.

Emira pulled out three different outfits, holding each one up to Amity to inspect it.

“Your hair color just doesn't work with these tones. You should go back to brown.” Emira commented.

“I wish,” Amity muttered. Emira cocked her head to the side but let it roll off, going back to the clothes.

Amity picked up a dress that was yellow with purple accents that Emira had thrown on the floor. “What about this one?” she asked, holding it up. Emira turned to look at her.

“If you want to wear that one you can,” Emira told her. Amity smiled.

“I like it,” she confirmed. Emira led her out of the closet, letting her get dressed while she returned to her vanity.

“How do I look?” Amity asked, now wearing the dress and her favorite black boots. She spun around, letting Emira see her from all angles.

“Beautiful. Come here, let me do your makeup.” Amity obeyed, coming over to sit on the bench next to her. 

Emira started to test out different colors of Amity’s wrist. Amity just smiled softly as she made her up.

“Does this remind you of when we were kids? Oh, what did we call it? The Sisters Club!” Amity suddenly asked after several minutes of quiet. 

“Funny you bring that up. I was just thinking about it earlier, before you burst in here,” Emira said, laughing. Amity grinned.

Edric suddenly poked his head into the room.

“What did I hear about The Sisters Club?” he asked. Emira rolled her eyes.

“Just that it’s the club you aren’t allowed to join for making fun of my eyebrows,” Emira said, continuing to do Amity’s makeup.

“Aww come on! That was six years ago!” he protested. 

“It was yesterday!” Emira argued. Amity laughed.

“You’re never gonna get a girlfriend at this rate.”

Both the twins burst out laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” the youngest Blight asked.

“Oh, how sweet. Em! She thinks I’m straight!” 

Emira just laughed harder, having to set down her brush for a moment. Amity blushed a bright red.

“I-I didn’t know!” Edric chuckled.

“It’s okay, Mittens,” he said, ruffling her hair.

“Hey! I just brushed that!” Emira pushed his hand away. Edric continued to laugh.

“So, what’s the dress-up for?” he asked, gesturing to Amity’s fancy get-up.

“Luz asked her out on a date. Like a real date. A dinner date, to be exact,” Emira said, returning to doing Amity’s makeup.

“Ooh really, well, have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he said, walking to the door.

“You jerked your last boyfriend off on the first date.” Emira snorted, mentioning the boy Edric had dated for two weeks at the beginning of the school year.

“It was the second!” Edric defended.

“Whatever you say,” Emira rolled her eyes. Amity giggled.

“Holding hands and sharing a milkshake. That’s it. Save the kiss for later. Don’t rush it. And definitely don’t get into anything sexual.” Edric gave Amity a pointed, serious look.

“It’s dinner, not the movies> Besides, we won't even be sharing a milkshake,” Amity grumbled.

“Ah yes, the curse of lactose intolerance. Point still stands, have a good time.” Edric came back over, pressing a kiss to the top of Amity’s head, much to her annoyance. She shooed him off, listening as he laughed as he walked out of the room.

“I agree with Edric, keep it PG,” Emira told Amity once he was gone. She just nodded.

“I don’t think my nerves would let me do anything more anyway. I might have an aneurysm just from holding her hand, if she lets me…” Amity trailed off.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Amity. It’s just Luz. Sure, you’re in a slightly more romantic setting now, but you held her hand and danced with her at Grom and were okay. You’ll be okay tonight. Just focus on having fun. You’re still a kid, you know,” Emira said as she fixed up Amity’s hair after Edric’s assault on it, pulling it back behind her ears. She stood up and leaned down behind Amity, looking into the mirror.

“What if she doesn’t want to go out with me again?” Amity asked, biting on her lip. Emira shook her head.

“Focus on this one first. Offer to take her out on the next one at the end. Come on, it’s Luz. Why would she say no?”

“What if I mess up? What if I do or say something so stupid that it scares her off?!”

“If that was the case, you wouldn’t even be sitting here right now. Come on Mittens, you literally thirsted out loud about her wearing a sweaty uniform, she’s not gonna be scared off by your awkward and general Amity-ness.” Emira rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

“You heard that?!” Amity asked, eyes going wide.

“I see all and hear all,” Emira said with a wink. Amity glared at her in the mirror for a second before taking a deep breath and glancing at the clock.

“I need to go now. We’re meeting at the restaurant, so I should hurry and start walking there.” Amity stood up, stepping around the stool and neatly pushing it under the vanity with her foot.

“Do you want me to walk with you? The forests can get dangerous at dusk.” Emira asked. Amity shook her head.

“I’ll be okay. If I’m not home by eight, send out a search party,” Amity told her, only half-joking. The two giggled anyway and Emira led her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

As Amity left the manor, Edric came up beside Emira, who was watching her leave through the window.

“She’s growing up,” he said, voice thick with overdramatized emotion.

“Why can’t we just keep her as our little baby sister forever?” Emira asked, leaning back against her twin.

“Wanna follow her?” he asked instead of answering her question. She looked at him like he was crazy.

“Did you even have to ask?”


	4. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter very explicitly talks about sex in an educational way. Mentions of teenage drug and alcohol being used by teens also appear.

Amity came running into the Blight Manor, a bright blush on her face and hands flapping against her legs. Emira looked up from where she was lounging on the couch in the parlor, pretending like she hadn’t just gotten home exactly seven minutes ago.

“Emmy!” Amity exclaimed, stumbling over her words. Emira perked up at that nickname, one she hadn’t heard come from her sister in years.

“What is it? Did you have a good time?” she beckoned Amity over, the younger girl having just returned from her first date. Amity rushed over to sit next to Emira, leaning into her big sister’s side.

“She kissed my cheek!!” Amity said, eyes blown wide and slightly shaking.

“Oh did she now?” Emira said, surprised. She knew Luz was bold, but this was certainly new. Amity nodded.

“I asked her out on another date like you told me too. We’re going stargazing up on The Fist next weekend,” Amity told her, voice barely above a whisper. Emra raised an eyebrow.

“Amity, you do know that The Fist is a hookup spot, right?” Amity’s eyes went wide again, this time in shock. 

The Fist was a tall hill on the western side of the Boiling Isles. It was almost completely covered by trees, making it a popular location for teens to smoke, drink, and have sex. Emira had her fair share of experiences on The Fist, but if it was a clear night you could climb up into the trees and stargaze. She had done it once, sure she was intoxicated but she still remembered how pretty the night sky was.

“What?! No!! Oh, Titan now she thinks I’m a freak who wants to have sex on the second date! I don’t even know _how_ to begin doing that- _stuff_.” Amity was blushing madly and Emira giggled, running a hand through her hair.

“Wait, you don’t?” Emira raised an eyebrow at her. Amity shook her head.

Emira grabbed Amity’s arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

“Hey! What was that for?” Amity asked and Emira positioned her seated on her bed.

“We’re going to have a talk,” Emira said plainly.

Amity blushed. “Wha-what?! No! Oh my Titan…” Amity mumbled, burying her face into her hands and letting out a small embarrassed squeal. 

“I am not letting my baby sister walk around without knowing how to go down on a girl!” Emira defended herself. Amity laughed.

“Maybe don’t call me your baby sister and talk about me going down on someone in the same sentence, please.”

“Fair.” Emira grabbed a journal off her desk. She flipped through it for a moment before landing on the page she was looking for. She brought it over to the bed, sitting down next to Amity.

“Do you have _notes_ for this talk?” Amity raised an eyebrow. 

“They’re Viney’s. She left her notebook here and I read through it,” Emira said nonchalantly.

“Wow, Emira. Way to be a decent person,” she snorted.

“Hey! This is benefiting you!”

Amity rolled her eyes. “What could possibly be in Viney’s sex-ed notes?”

Emira flipped the journal around so Amity could see it. The handwriting was impossibly small, covering a two-page spread with _disturbingly detailed_ notes. Amity’s jaw dropped.

“They give you the hetero break down in school, nothing near helpful for a lesbian such as yourself.” Emira turned the notebook back so it faced just her and set it in her lap. “Viney did some research into it to fill in the gaps.”

Amity nodded, rolling with this explanation.

“So what do you know?” Emira asked. Amity bit her bottom lip as she thought.

“Uh, not much, actually… They didn’t talk about sex in school, just the reproductive part and the rituals you can use to make a child.” Amity looked down at her feet in shame, black boots swinging off the bed.

“Hey, don’t feel bad. It’s not your fault the school system failed you. Obviously, you and Luz won’t be reproducing by accident, thankfully.” Emira shook her head for a moment. “But there’s so much more to sex that reproduction. The first thing you need to know is consent, and how important it is.” Emira ran a finger down the bullet points on the page until she found what she was looking for. “You know what that is?”

“Permission,” Amity answered without missing a beat.

“It’s actually more than that. Consent should come before everything else. You have to make sure her answer is 100% yes. Never pressure her into saying yes either,” Emira set a gentle hand on Amity’s should. Her eyes went wide.

“I would never!” Emira smiled.

“Good. It’s surprising how many people would. Just covering our bases. Also, a person may consent to one thing and is allowed to change their mind after you’ve started. You’ve got to listen and respect that. Consent goes both ways though. If someone tries to do something to you and you say no and they keep pressuring you into it, get out of there. They don’t have your best interest at heart.” Emira went back to the notebook.

“Got it,” Amity said, nodding her head.

“Okay, you probably need to have a conversation with Luz later down the line, before you do anything, about human stuff and make sure you’re both on the same page. Things may be different in her world. We already know that human skin is a lot weaker than a witch’s. Keep those fangs in check, you don’t want to hurt her,” Emira said, referencing Amity’s fangs that were just starting to grow in.

Amity giggled. “Maybe Luz is just a clutz.” 

“Maybe, but still be careful. Don’t let her hurt you either unless it’s something agreed upon and consented to prior though.” Amity nodded.

“Okay, now, sex. Let me tell you right now. Foreplay is so important! Making out, fingering, tit stuff. It’s all so important if you want her to have a good time.” Emira read off some lists that Viney had made in the notebook. “Make sure that if you use any toys, you clean them after. That’s super important too, otherwise, you could get an infection. Speaking from experiences, it's not fun.”

“Thank you so much for that visual!” Amity stared at the ground, thinking that a little bit of brain bleach might be useful.

Emira just laughed.

“Besides, where would we get any toys?” Amity asked.

“I dunno, Eda seems like the type to buy them for kids.” Amity snorted.

“She probably would if Luz used her puppy-dog eyes.” Both sisters laughed before returning to their conversation.

“It’s okay to try new things, but make sure that they’re consensual and safe. Talk about everything first and make sure you agree, and if you don't, maybe wait a little bit. You don’t need to do everything at once. ” Emira shook her head. “You still have your whole lives. And when you finally do, remember to be gentle with the clit. A little goes a long way.”

“Are we done here?” Amity asked, face tomato red. Emira skimmed the notebook one last time.

“Yes, I think that’s all the basics. Now, that being said, this doesn’t mean go out and have sex. What Edric and I said earlier still stands. You’re a kid. Let's keep it PG.” She winked, and Amity didn’t want to know why. 

“Now, let’s get that makeup off or you’re gonna wake up covered in pimples.” Emira grabbed the makeup remover off her vanity, returning the notebook to her desk.

“Ugh, my feet hurt, can't I just live with pimples for a few days?” Amity grumbled.

“You’re the one who wanted to walk. I would have stolen Mother’s staff and flown you.” Emira shrugged.

“You’re despicable.”

“Love you too Mittens!”

“There it is.” Amity crossed her arms over her chest, following Emira into the bathroom.


	5. The Monsters In Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot shorter, but I still really like it. I just didn't know what else to add.

Emira woke up to the sound of screaming coming from down the hall. She immediately recognized it as Amity’s. The screaming continued and was soon broken by crying. Emira made to get out of bed but jumped back when she heard the sound of a door opening and angry footsteps coming into the hall.

“Shut the hell up!” Emira heard her mother screaming at Amity’s door. “Some of us are trying to sleep!” Amity went quiet after that, but if she listened hard enough, Emira could make out the small sounds of Amity’s sniffles.

She stayed, waiting for her mother to return to bed. She waited five whole minutes before slipping out of her room. She looked across the hall to Ed’s door and found him poking his head out.

“I’ve got it,” she whispered, voice barely audible in the dead of the night. Edric nodded, disappearing back into his room. Emira quietly made her way to Amity’s door, fearing the loud noise a knock would make and instead just opening it.

Amity was sitting up in her bed, blankets wrapped tightly around herself as she shook with silent sobs. She jerked her head up as Emira entered, scooting back further into her bed.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Emira silently shut the door behind and made her way over to where Amity was sitting. She slid into the bed next to her after turning her bedside light on to the dimmest light.

She gently wrapped her arms around Amity and pressed a few kisses to the top of her head.

“I’m sorry she yelled at you. It’s okay, I’m here now,” Emira whispered. Amity shook her head.

“I woke her up. I-I deserv-deserved to get y-yelled at.” Amity’s sobs broke her words and Emira felt her own eyes brimming with tears.

“No, no you didn’t. She was in the wrong. What happened?” Emira kept her voice low, scared to wake their mother up again and be found breaking one of their rules, nobody goes in anybody else’s rooms between ten pm and eight am.

Emira pulled Amity into a tighter hug, Amity burying her face into the crook of her sister’s neck.

“I-I had a nightmare,” she whispered. Emira nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Amity sniffled.

“Luz left me. She said that I was mean and weird. Willow and Gus went with her. I was all alone. Even you and Ed walked a-away.” Amity broke into another round of tears. Emira knew how important her friends and Luz were to Amity. She started to rock her gently, shushing her and trying to soothe her.

“None of that’s gonna happen. I’ve never seen anyone more in love than Luz when she looks at you. Willow and Gus love you too, and they aren’t going to leave. And Edric and I certainly aren’t either. We all love you so much, understand? We aren’t going anywhere, even if you wanted us too,” she reassured her little sister.

“Really?” Amity asked, sniffling. She looked up at Emira with those big golden eyes that bore into your soul and were filled with so much hurt and pain that made you just want to protect her forever and never let anything touch her again.

“Really,” Emira confirmed, brushing a hand through Amity’s aquamarine locks.

Amity didn’t say anything else, cuddling into Emira and letting her hold and her rock her gently until her tears had dried and her sniffles and hiccups had been replaced by quiet.

“It’ll get better soon, I promise. We’ll get you out of here, we’ll finally get to live our lives how we want and we’ll be safe and happy. I don’t know when, but we will, Mittens.” She rubbed Amity’s back up and down as her own tears returned. She so desperately wanted to be able to protect Amity and make her happy, but she didn’t know how to do that under her parent’s controlling roof.

Amity didn’t respond and Emira realized that she had fallen back asleep. The cautious part of Emira’s brain knew that she needed to get up and go back to her own room, but the sisterly part of her brain knew that there was no way she would be moving anytime soon. Amity was curled around her and she couldn’t fathom leaving the comforting embrace they were both tucked in. She summoned her scroll, setting an alarm for five am so she could get up and return to her room before her parents were awake.

But for now, she laid there with Amity, holding her and eventually drifting off to sleep herself, one final kiss left on the top of the younger girl’s head.


	6. The Immeasurable Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include two minor swears and depictions of classism and abusive parents.

Emira came back to the Blight Manor one day giddy as could be. She had just returned from a date with her girlfriend of two months, Viney. They had taken Puddles out for a ride then played around in the snow at The Knee. At the end, Viney had given Emira a beautiful silver necklace with a locket charm for her birthday, which was the week prior. She wore it happily, the picture inside being one of her and Viney at the mall, a silly one from a photo booth. Nothing could ruin Emira’s good mood.

Until she walked into the living room and found her parents, sitting on the couch, looking angry as can be. She gulped, trying to walk past and hope that they were mad at Edric instead of her.

“Emira Blight.” She heard her mother’s cold voice fill the room. She slowly turned to face her.

“Yes, Mother?” She made eye contact despite everything in her screaming not to. It was one of the rules.

“Explain this.” Her words came out like a snake’s hiss as she set a letter down on the table. Emira recognized it. It was the first love letter Viney had ever written to her. She had written a total of three that Emira kept in a box tucked deep away within her closet. She kicked herself mentally, remembering how she had left it sitting on her desk after she had been rereading it the night before.

“I-I-I…” Emira stuttered, at a loss for words.

“A Blight speaks clearly. Use your words.” Her mother gave her a pointed look. Before emira could come up with a response, her mother noticed the necklace. 

“What is this?!” Odalia was outraged now, grabbing Emira by the necklace and yanking her closer.

“It’s just a necklace!” Emira cried as the metal pressed into her neck, threatening to snap. It took all she had to keep her tears at bay.

“No! It’s a gift from that  _ girl. _ ” The way her mother spoke about Viney made Emira’s skin crawl. She was so much more than just a girl. Emira’s anger flared.

“She’s not just a girl!” She shouted. She regretted it the moment she said it. Her words only made her mother angrier and she pulled on the necklace one final time. It snapped and fell away from the teenager’s neck. She tossed it at Alador.

“Get rid of that. We do not associate ourselves with poor children.” Alador seemed to work on autopilot, standing up to dispose of the locket. Suddenly, Amity jumped around the corner.

“No! That was a gift! It’s special to Emira!” Amity lunged for the necklace in a feat of bravery. Emira gasped. She had never seen her sister stand up for somebody like this.

“A poor girl bought it, it’s garbage,” Odalia spit.

“Viney is worth more than her money!” Amity argued. She finally grabbed the necklace, holding it close to her body.

“Blights only associate themselves with powerful and wealthy witches,” Odalia said, simmering with anger.

“Well, that’s bullshit!” Amity stamped her foot. “Just because she doesn’t have a lot of money doesn’t make her any less amazing, and it doesn’t mean that Emira loves her any less!” Odalia may have been angry, but Amity was willing to fight fire with fire. She would stand here all day yelling if it meant that Emira got to keep Viney.

Emira waited until her mother had turned her focus to Amity before she sprinted. She felt like a coward, leaving Amity all alone to face their mother, but she needed to get out. She ran up to Edric’s bedroom, letting the sounds of her sister and mother fighting fade.

“They found out about Viney!” she said, bursting into Edric’s room. He was sitting at his desk and turned to her, eyes wide. “Mittens is down there, fighting them!” No other words needed to be said as the twins went running down the stairs. They came to find that Amity was fighting with abominations now. She was powerful, but her father was even more so. Emira gasped. Their parents had never used magic against them.

Edric cast an invisibility spell over them and they snuck in, Emira grabbing the letter off the table and tucking it into her pocket. They began to dismantle their father’s abominations. Soon there was nothing left of either Blight’s magic aside from the formal living room being covered in abomination goop. Odalia made to raise her voice and belittle Amity. Edric waited until both parents were looming over little Amity before the twins snuck behind them and dropped the spell.

They tried to communicate to their little sister using just their eyes, and eventually, she got the message. Get out. 

Edric recast the spell and Emira pulled out her scroll, arranging to stay at The Owl House for the night. The twins left the room and after a minute, Amity suddenly sprinted after them. Odalia and Alador made to go after her but soon gave up once she had disappeared into the forest.

The three siblings panted, now fully visible, from running away from the manor.

“I’m s-sorry,” Emira wheezed out.

Amity shook her head. “They’re assholes. It wasn’t your fault.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out the locket.

“You saved it?” Emira asked, surprised as Amity passed it to her. 

“Of course. I know Viney spent a lot on it, at least for her, and you love it. I wasn’t just going to let them destroy it.

“You get us a place secured?” Edric asked. Emira nodded.

“Owl House.” Amity blushed at the thought of spending the night with Luz, even though they had been dating for a month now.

Emira gently lowered herself to the forest floor, taking the ends of the necklace into her hands and drawing a magic circle over them. It was a really complicated spell to mend the tiny chain links and Amity and Edric watched in wonder.

After two minutes of trying, the necklace just would not mend no matter how hard she tried. She dropped her head in defeat. Amity gently took the necklace back.

“Let me try,” she said. Edric gave her a skeptical look. If Emira couldn’t do it, he doubted Amity could.

It took a while and three failed attempts, but finally, Amity got the necklace to mend. She beamed, taking the necklace and moving to clasp it around Emira’s neck. It was good as new and Emira matched her sister’s smile.

“Ready to get out of here?” The eldest Blight asked her siblings.

Amity and Edric nodded and Emira grabbed Amity into a hug, lifting her up and deciding she was going to carry Amity to the Owl House. Amity giggled, humoring her sister and cuddling into her as they walked. 

They kept bags there with clothes and toiletries for emergencies like this. That night, the three fell asleep on sleeping bags next to each other in one of the spare rooms, curled into each other, Emira with one hand around Amity and the other on her locket. Amity slept with her head on her sister’s shoulder, just happy to finally have the sibling relationship she had longed for since she was a little girl.


End file.
